


Our Love Song

by chachisoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachisoo/pseuds/chachisoo
Summary: Harry and Draco enjoying a Sunday morning bus ride in London.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 44
Kudos: 354
Collections: HD Wireless 2020





	Our Love Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Modern Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785899) by [tackytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/pseuds/tackytiger). 



> Song prompt: Modern Love by David Bowie
> 
> This art is the illustration of a scene from the Wireless fic "Modern Love".

**Author's Note:**

> 🎵 This work is part of H/D Wireless, a song inspired, anon, Drarry fest with its home on tumblr! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, shower our content creators with all the love you have to give by leaving kudos ❤️ and comments 💌 on their work!
> 
> [Check out the fest tumblr to find even more works and daily updates!](http://hd-wireless.tumblr.com/)


End file.
